Separate Paths
by RobstenLover93
Summary: He watches her from afar. He see's everything that happens to her, he watches as she grows a backbone to her husband, watch her slink back into a snail and go back with him. He's done it, well actually he doesn't. He is just trying not to love her.


Title: Separate Paths  
>Pen name: RobstenLover93<br>Fandom: Twilight  
>PairingCharacters: Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None  
>Beta:<br>Banner by: Marie Carro  
>Summary:<p>

He watches her from afar. He see's everything that happens to her, he watches as she grows a backbone to her husband, watch her slink back into a snail and go back with him. He's done it, well actually he doesn't. He is just trying not to love her.

Edward's POV

I watched her, it was hard to miss her with the loud arguing they were doing in the small restaurant.

I'm sitting here with my coffee, in a Starbucks watching a couple fight their feelings out. She looked like she was losing and he looked like he was about to slap her. I didn't need that to happen but I kept my nose out of it.

"Hey Ed. What you watching?" my brother said.

I looked back over at my brother and slightly smiled.

"There is a couple over there fighting. I was just…." I said.

"Interested in the girl?" he laughed.

I shrugged.

"How did it go with Tanya last night?" he asked.

"Not good," I said taking a sip of my coffee.

I take my coffee black, one cream, and one sugar. My brother, Emmett, always tells me that I am the strangest man on the planet for the kind of coffee I drink, but with Emmett everyone is weird if they aren't exactly like him.

"That's not good. Still not gonna sign 'em?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Tanya Denail, once turned Tanya Cullen, has been refusing to sign the divorce papers I shoved in her face over a year ago. My lawyer and I have been fighting desperately for her to sign the papers, but everytime she has the time she flies off to some foreign country and we don't hear from her for a month before she comes back to the U.S.

"Is Amelia with mom?" Emmett asked.

That's another thing, Tanya has left me and our daughter. Amelia is four years old and a splitting image of me, right up to her hair always being a mess. Tanya had cared when she was pregnant with her but when Amelia was born, Tanya lost all of her love toward her daughter.

Amelia has me wrapped around her finger, everything she wants, she gets.

"No. She's with Alice," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Shocker. Did Alice take her shopping?" he asked.

"You know it. Preschool starts soon, so she needs to have the best clothes there. I mean they're four. What do they really need?" I asked.

"They're girls Edward," he said.

My sister, _only_ sister, Alice. Alice is my twin sister and we are just about exact opposites in shape, size, and hair color. Alice is blonde, and I have an auburn style hair color. My eyes are green and Alice's eyes are hazel, not much difference there if you really think about it.

"Yeah they are. I just hope Amelia doesn't turn out to be anything like her aunt," I said.

Emmett scoffed.

"Right. She's already obsessing about shopping bro. You are screwed," he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back over to where the couple were fighting to figure out they were already gone. I turned back in my seat to face Emmett with a sigh.

"You know you shouldn't be spying on other girls. You're technically still married," he said.

"About to get divorced Emmett. I just need Tanya to sign the papers," I said.

"And where is Tanya now?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Europe," I said groaning.

"How many times has she escaped to Europe now? Three? Four?" he asked.

"I don't know. What does it matter?" I asked.

"She's seeing someone," he said.

"No shit!" I said.

"Either you didn't think of that, or you already knew that," he said.

"It's quite obvious Emmett," I said.

"Well it gives you a perk," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"They can't give custody of Amelia to Tanya because she travels too much, _and _because of a new fuck buddy," he said.

"Tanya will never try to get her," I said.

"You never know Edward," he said.

My brother, who is lawyer, knows everything about these custody battles, and divorces. He's really helping me out here to make the judge force Tanya to stay in the U.S. and sign the divorce papers. I can't wait to be free from every seeing that girl again.

I sighed and stood up from my spot, taking a sip of my now cold coffee. I made a face and threw it in the trash. Emmett soon followed.

While Emmett and I walked, I talked.

"Do you really think Tanya will try to take custody of Amelia?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward. With Tanya, we can never know," he said.

The Starbucks was in the mall, so I instantly went around looking for my girl. I walked around and saw all the young girls staring my way, I grinned in pleasure.

When I saw argue girl sitting down in the food court I immediately wanted to go and confront her, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"No. Let's go find Amelia," he said.

I looked around the food court to check if Amelia made Alice feed her. I was delighted when I spotted my baby. When I went to go to her, Emmett again grabbed my arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I saw Amelia and Alice," I said.

I shook his hand off of my shoulder and walked over to Amelia and Alice. I had known it was them because of Amelia's hair, she was the only girl I saw here with auburn hair.

I saw they were facing the opposite way I was so I slowly and quietly walked over to them. When I got over to Amelia I put my hands on her eyes. She started to feel in my hands before taking them off her eyes. I kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby girl," I said.

"Daddy!" she squealed throwing her small arms around my neck.

I picked her up from the chair and spun her around. She squealed in delight. When I set Amelia on her feet she rushed over to Alice and was bouncing up and down.

"Can we show him Auntie?" she asked.

"Of course we can Amelia!" Alice said.

I went and sat across from Alice and Emmett sat next to me.

"Hey Em. How you been?" Alice asked while digging through her bag.

"Been better. How are you baby sis?" Em asked.

"I have been quite awesome actually. Got to hang out with my favorite girl today," Alice said grinning at Amelia.

As she said that, Alice pulled something out of her bag, a small bag. Amelia started to grab for the bag from Alice and giggled. Alice soon gave her the bag and Amelia reached out to give it to me.

I grabbed the bag from her and smiled.

"Don't open it!" Amelia said.

"Why not?" I asked.

Alice grabbed something else from a bigger bag, though the bag she pulled out wasn't much bigger than the one I had in my hand.

After Alice handed the bag to Amelia she handed it to me.

"You can open," Amelia said.

I opened the smaller bag first and came face to face with a shirt.

This is what an AWESOME Daddy looks like, is what the shirt read.

"Oh baby, it's adorable. Thank you," I said.

"Open the other one," Alice said smiling.

I went to open the other present, and was astonished by what I saw. More daddy stuff. I loved what it said:

**Daddy, you are: **

**As smart as Ironman **

**As strong as Hulk**

**As fast as Superman **

**As brave as Batman**

**You are **

**My Favorite **

**SUPERHERO **

I looked over to my daughter and smiled.

"Thank you Amelia. Thank you Alice," I said.

"Don't thank me. Just thank you daughter. It was all her idea," Alice said ruffling Amelia's hair.

"Auntie!" Amelia squealed hitting Alice's arms.

"Oh Amelia. Your hair is already messy enough. Me ruffling it won't do much to it at all," Alice said, smiling.

Amelia giggled and I shook my head smiling.

"Daddy guess what else I got?"

"What else did you get baby?" I asked.

I was hoping she wouldn't say it, but she did.

"I got something for Mommy. Do you think she'll come home soon?" Amelia asked.

"Technically we didn't buy something for Tanya but bought something to make something for her," Alice said.

"Oh yeah? What did you buy to make for Mommy?" I asked.

Amelia shook her head.

"I not telling!" she said.

Alice giggled and stood from her seat.

"Well, I have to get going. Jazz has a big meeting in a few days and has to leave tonight so I want to get home before he leaves to say some….goodbyes. Have fun Amelia, 'kay? I'll see you later," Alice said.

"Have fun Alice," Emmett said.

Alice left the bags with Amelia's stuff in them and walked off. Finally leaving me with my baby girl.

"Well what do you want to do sweet pea? Shop some more or go home?" I asked.

"Home," she said.

"What are you going to do at home Am?" Emmett asked smiling.

"TV."

Emmett laughed.

"What are you going to watch on TV Am?" Emmett asked.

"Mickey!" she squealed.

Emmett looked at me confused.

"Amelia is addicted to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse," I said.

"They have that now? What ever happened to the Mickey Mouse we watched when we were kids?" Emmett asked laughing.

I shrugged and stood up from my seat. Amelia held out her arms for me to pick her up. I picked up my daughter and Emmett stood up grabbing the bags that were sitting next to him.

"Your daddy spoils you little Amelia," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes as Amelia wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Will mommy be home?" Amelia asked.

I frowned and sighed deeply.

"Mommy is in another country baby," I said.

"Oh," she said.

Emmett grabbed the last on the bags and pushed in the chairs and we walked off. While we were walking I could feel Amelia starting to doze off.

"Are you going to do anything new about Tanya? Am seems to really miss her," Emmett said.

I sighed and continued walking without answering my brother. It wasn't until we got to the car and Amelia was in her car seat that he brought it up.

"Are you going to do anything?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Emmett sighed deeply.

"You need to figure out your life Edward. Tanya isn't going to be able to put it off any longer," he said.

"But she will! She won't even stay in the dang country!" I said.

Emmett sighed again and shook his head. I sighed deeply and shut the door. I walked over to the driver's door and Emmett slipped into the passenger seat.

When I closed my door and turned the car on my phone rang. I wanted to scream in frustration.

When I looked down to see who it was I saw Tanya's name flash up. I grabbed the phone and answered the call.

"What do you want Tanya?" I snapped.

"Well hello to you to," she said.

"Hello Tanya. Now what the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked confused.

Emmett mouthed if he wanted me to let him drive and I nodded slipping out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat.

"Did you not get the stupid fucking papers? You were supposed to meet me in London for the divorce!" she said.

"I haven't been home all day! I've been getting _our _daughter ready for school!" I said.

I knew she wanted to talk but I spoke first.

"And I'm not divorcing you in another fucking country!" I said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Well I'm not coming back to the US anytime soon so you divorce me here or don't divorce me at all," she said.

I looked over at Emmett and put the phone on my shoulder.

"Can Tanya divorce me in another country legally?" I asked.

"No. if you guys would have made a trip and filed divorce there you would be able to but not now," he said.

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"You know you can't divorce me there legally?" I asked.

"Like hell I can't!" she yelled.

"It's the dang law Tanya," I hissed.

"Talk to the lawyer," she snapped.

It wasn't long before I wasn't speaking with her anymore but with her lawyer.

"Hello. Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Hello my name is Mr. Jones and I'm supporting your wife's case," he said.

"My brother is a lawyer Mr. Jones and he says it is illegal for her to divorce me there," I said.

"Of course that is, if you live in the US. Mrs. Cullen—"he said.

"Ms. Denali," I corrected

"Yes of course. Ms. Denali has informed me you live just outside of London, am I correct?" he asked.

I snorted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones but I _do not _live right outside of London. I'm currently resided in New York City," I said.

"Of course. I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr. Cullen," he said.

He handed, or I suspected, the phone to Tanya and she hung up on me. I rolled my eyes and put my phone in the cup holder.

"So?" Emmett asked.

"She told her lawyer I live outside of London," I said.

Emmett snorted.

"Outside of London and NYC is quite different," he said.

"Tell me about it. I'm happy she wants the divorce to go through now but we can't do it in a foreign country!" I said.

"Not unless you got married there," he said.

I snorted yet again.

"You know we got married here in NYC," I said.

"I know that and that's a good thing to use for your divorce. She can't divorce you there Edward. You're going to have to wait," he said.

"I don't want to wait. I want her to divorce me in this country now!" I said with anger in my voice.

Emmett sighed.

"Did Tanya say when she was coming back to the US?" he asked.

"She said it was going to be a while," I said.

Emmett didn't speak for a while, and I had this odd feeling he was trying to remember what he learned in law school.

When we got back to Emmett's house, he put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition, then he looked to me.

"I wanna look at some things from school. I'll call you later if I find anything you can do," he said.

I nodded and Emmett handed me the keys. He got out of the car and walked into his house. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door to walk over to the driver's door. I was lucky that Emmett had left it open for me.

The drive home was quiet, with Amelia sleeping in the back seat and the music playing real low, I actually tended to enjoy the quiet. Raising a four year old toddler by yourself resulted in not a lot of free time.

When I pulled into the driveway I hit a bump and Amelia woke up.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Afternoon sweet pea. Did you have a good nap?" I asked.

"We home?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We sure are baby," I said putting the car in park.

"Can I watch Dora?" she asked.

I laughed and nodded my head. I got out of the car and grabbed the keys, throwing them in my pocket. I walked over to the other side of the car, slowly and steadily, and opened the door that my daughter was sitting next too.

Amelia reached her hands up for me to grab her but I unbuckled her seat belt and then grabbed my daughter. After I grabbed her I immediately put her on her feet. I shut the door to the car and grabbed Amelia's hand, we slowly walked into the house.

When we got into the house I turned the TV on for Amelia and switched it to Dora before making my way to my room. When I got into my bedroom and shut the door half way I sighed deeply and sat on the bed.

I laid down on the bed and covered my eyes with my hands. I quickly sat back up and stood from the bed, walking over to the dresser. I took the key that lay on top of the dresser in my hand and squeezed it tight. I shook my head and bent down to my knees. I slipped the key into the key hole and turned it so the drawer would open. When the drawer opened I set the key back on the dresser.

I pulled out my father's notebook, the one he had used during law school. When my father passed away six years ago, my mother gave me all his notebooks from law school, hoping I would change my major and become a lawyer like my father. I didn't do what my mother had wanted, but she had let me keep the notebooks instead of taking them back and giving them to Emmett. These were all I had left of my father.

I picked up my father's notebook labeled _Divorce, _and opened it to the first page. The first page didn't interest me much, it basically said the basics of what divorce was, and I already knew that already. I looked through the rest of the notebook not finding what I needed.

"Come on Dad. You had to have something in here to help me," I mumbled to myself.

Just as I was about to grab another notebook my phone rang.

'_Your brother is trying to reach you. Your brother is trying to reach you' _

I snorted at the ringtone and went and picked up my phone answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Edward! I went straight for my notebooks and found something that might help you," he said.

I sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to know.

"What?" I asked.

"You can go to judge and force him or her to make Tanya give you the divorce," he said.

An idea sparked in my head and I was delighted to hear this from my brother.

"Thank you Emmett. I appreciate you helping me," I said.

"Anytime baby bro," he said.

I hung up the phone and got up from the bed to grab the key to the drawer. When I got to the dresser I grabbed the key and bent down, putting the notebooks back in the drawer. I shut it and locked it and put the key away. I stood up and walked over to my laptop, which was currently sitting on my desk. When I got over to my laptop I opened it and waited for it to slowly turn on, I sure need a new one but surely cant afford one with the divorce.

When the laptop finally did turn fully on I typed in my password and waited for it to let me in. I sat there for what seemed like ages before the computer spit back at me, _incorrect password. Password was currently changed. _I looked at the screen and raised my eyebrows. I put my password in again and it again spit out to me that it was incorrect.

Who could have changed my password? I know I didn't, I haven't been on my laptop for a few days now. I sighed and turned the laptop off and shut the screen, getting up from the chair I was sitting on.

I walked over to the nightstand and looked up divorce lawyers, not coming up with anything, well I found one. A name that sounded more familiar then I thought.

_Isabella Black- Best divorce lawyer in the business. Gets it done quick and fast!_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) <strong>

**I have no update schedule for this! I don't know when part two will be here!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
